riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rileia Cat
Rileia a sassy but cynical she-cat adopted by Young Harrison Rivera In 1930, and later ejected with a special potion to make her walk talk and act similar to a human being. She is the receptionist and the deuteragonist of the Entire Series. She gets to live out her dream of being a singer and dancer with a little persuasion from Trever Turtle. Personality Rileia Cat shares strong personality's to both Duchess from the 1970's ,ovie Aristocats and Sawyer from the 1997 movie Cat's don't Dance. She is very elegant, beautiful and ladylike, being the pet to a Soul Walker. She is very devoted to her owner, Young Harrison Rivera, even though he humiliates her when Sugared in which in some cases would infuriate her. However She is known to be the most kind and friendly towards others. She is both caring and protective towards Young Harrison despite both his clumsy and embarrassing attempts that are mostly caused by either Sugared Drugging, or Accidental attempts. 'Appearance' Rileia is a white and furry purebred Turkish Angora cat with dark blue eyes later described like sapphires similar to Duchess of Aristocats. She wears a dark Blue and Purple collar studded with German Diamonds, that was created by Young Harrison in 1930. She continued to wear this collar for in the future years until her death in 4014. 'Human/Feline Instinct' Life As A Normal Cat As A kitten Rileia's parents and Sisters were gassed at Rail Pound where adoption was her only fate of survival. Throughout the season of Fall in 1930 she was placed in a box where she is to be sold for adoption along with other kittens. As the Days went by almost every kitten in the box was adopted except for her, her time was about to come for her gassing until Continental Young Harrison Rivera saved her from her her fate. he was walking past the shop pound and noticed her in the box. "Well what do we have here" Young replied as he took her out of the box and gazed into her eyes as she meowed. "Hello there little fella, where's your parents?" Young looked around for any sign of her parents, but since there was no trace they were no where to be found. So he adopted her and she became his most closest friend in all of Europe, 3 Days after thinking Young decided to name her Rileia because of the count that he had no other names in mind. Every night Rileia would always sleep with Young, and everyday Rileia follows Young around as he walks around the streets of Manhattan. She would sometimes cuddle him when ever he is feeling left out or disappointing about something, that happened during his time. Rileia was the only flesh known creature that was no longer one of the 20 Continental's to ever care about him, she would always get worried if he was never home on time, and sometimes would lick his body clean when he was filthy, "Young responded to her reactions saying that she was the most best thing to ever happen to him since he was first manufactured In BC. However during the night of 1934, while Rileia was sleeping while resting her little head on Young's Thai, he came up with a decisive plan to try and make Rileia more human so she could be like a daughter of his. "If Highland can bring the Dead back to life and not as Zombies, than I certainly can make my pet kitten into something special." After making a potion known as Human Animal Tigerian or H.A.T. for short, Young managed to create a serum just like Human's Stock, only it brings the human into animals, that will make them talk and think more like a human being, the only flaw with the serum is that it won't give an animal everything, it will only allow them to have the intelligence as a human and be able to walk like a human. Young softly injected the Serum into Rileia while she was still sleeping as gently as possible in order not to hurt her. And after that Rileia's years of being a normal cat were over, the next day she was speaking to Young and she was walking on 2 legs doing everything a human being does, this marked the beginning of Young's most greatest creations, that nobody note even Highland can bye pass. Life In Hollywood Secretary Return To Singing In Dancing Young's illness Rileia's first Embarrassing Moment Cutting Young off Rileia was rehearsing for a Play known as Romeo and Juliet in the mid 2006 where she plays as Juliet and Danny play as Romeo, since their fail attempt to kiss after Cats Of The Past in 1997 Rileia plans on trying to see if they can kiss for the first time without being interrupted, however an embarrassing moment occurs when Young returns to Hollywood, both ill and Sugared at the same time. the Doors to the studio fly Open and Young enters.'' "Swing IT!!"'' the cast and crew look at him like he is crazy. he yells again. "Hey this place is a morg I say Swing It!!! Ha, ha, ha, ha," Rileia grew red from embarrassment, as Young skipped towards the set Hopping around in a small circle on one leg. One of the Crew members noticed the way Young was moving, and said "Is that who I think It is?" Young replied at her by taking off his hat to her "Ladies charmed." Young climbed on to the st and mistaken Trever for a Hotel Cashier, and hands him 10 Bucks. "Room 227 please, thank you." Trever just looks at him in confusion as Rileia dug her face into her paws trying to hide herself from the humiliation. It wasn't long before 2 female cast members run to him. "Are you-" One of them started off. Young replied "Certainly" The 2 laughed at each other as Young laughed along, one of the Crew members passed one of the female cast members a lit cigar, "ha ha You ain't going to smoke that are ya? ha ha ha" ''while Young was looking at Rileia in the tower who was still trying to hide from this embarrassing moment. All of a sudden when Young turns his head one of the female cast members sent the Cigar above his eye, and the 2 began to laugh along with the crew and other cast members, as Young replied win a painful voice. ''"Ow! Hey what are you doing?!!" Rileia automatically looked as Trever gasped. Young cupped his eye the other female cast member punched Young across the right cheek sending him falling to the ground. The 2 female cast members grabbed a lollipop from Young's pocket before returning to the others. They acted with joy to the others and excitement. "Hey look a Curvilinear." Rileia raced out of the tower and helped Trever grab Young as he softly weeped.'' '' "Get me up." He said Rileia's anger for him embarrassing her automatically dropped when she saw what they did to him. Rileia was licking Young's wound above his eye while Trever held an ice bag on a cheek. Young tried to apologize to her about what happened during her rehearsal, but she would not forgive. Sadly Rileia replied this to Young. "I-I don't know if I can be Your pet anymore ever since the beginning of the 21st Century you've been making a big fool of yourself. I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Rileia had tears coming out of her eyes as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her old collar that Young gave her when she was a kitten. Young looked in surprise and shock, and tried to talk her out of it. "Rileia Don't Do this You're all that I have left as family doesn't that mean anything to you?" Without saying anything Rileia just gave Young back the Collar while closing his hand with both her Paws so he can grip it. Young sadly got up and looked at her like he was betrayed. He said these last words to her before flying out of Hollywood broken sparked. "I thought of you as my mother, you were my only family, betrayed by the Continentals, my mother, and by you... Rileia I never thought I say this, but As far as I'm concerned now... You're no different than Horace Highland Rivera." After saying those last words Young flew away Into the Stormy Night as thunder boomed away in the skt leaving her alone and Trever comforting her as she weeped hard. "What Have I done" she said as Trever walked her back to her office. For the past weeks Rileia remained a broken hearted cat each day she looks at the picture of her when Young first adopted her and other past memories. Trever visits her every day to try and make her feel better it works eventually but dies down later. 'Young's Injury Afterward' Young Rivera's Stroke Unknown to Rileia was that On February 2012, Young began to help the rest of the Continental's In Europe in the Creation of Project Continental, after a major shipment of Upgraded parts arrived from Rivera. Tragedy came About In December 2013, while Young was training his forces at the Northwood Frankfurt, where he suffered another Spark Stroke right in mid air and plunged down into a park truck below, where he remained until they were able to reboot his systems. and however Young mental deterioration kept him from ever becoming a problem to his wife Rikia. They admitted that Young was in no condition to train the Soldiers of project Continental and suggested that Young be placed in a repair yard. Highland refused and relocated Young to his main heart Berlin Germany where he eventually would remain until his death. On January 7, 2014, Highland was contacted In England to assist in giving Young supplies to continue the training of his forces, for what would be the last time. Eleven days later, on January 18, Young died of a massive CPU Spark Failure; from the over dose, In his wife's arms with his head resting on her breast, and Rikia's face smothered in tears he was 37,986 years old. As Germany started to go into corruption, His Spark has fallen out and into the ground as soon as his death came, which would give Germany at least 29 Hours to last before going into complete and utter corruption. It depends on how the condition of the A.R. Core. Riliea fearing for Young's own Saftey and now learning of his Health problems took her collar back and became Young' pet once again, having Young smile for the first time ever since he's got the Major Malfunction Illness. ''Rileia's Second Embarrassing Moment Young rushed into the room sugared again, and accidentally pushed Rileia into a pipe getting her head stuck. ''"Help Somebody, Get me outta here." ''Young looks into the Pipe in confusion. ''"What are ya doing down there?" ''he asked. ''"Get me out I'm suffocating!" Young and Trever struggled to pull the pipe off, but It's won't budge. "It's no use we'll never get her out this way." ''Trever said rubbing his chin. Young hatched an Idea and grabbed a crow bar. "Hey lets try this" Young began to dig around to try and pry the pipe of with the crow bar but ends up prying Rileia's own head, as she mutters from inside. ''"Oh! ouch, oh, Ow! Careful! My nose Oh! Oh!! Oh!!!." Young groans as the pipe still refuses to come off. "Say the Anvil let's break It Off." ''Young replied. ''"Great Idea, lets do it." They helped Sawyer towards the Anvil the other room as she complained from inside the pipe. "Get me outta here will you guys." "Yeah yeah, learn to stop complaining." ''Young replied as he grabbed the hammer. "Ha ha, hey Trever can you say ford?" Trever replied and was prepared to see how far it was willing to go. ''"Ford" Young swung hard on the pipe only for the hammer to be broken off instead. "Ow!" Rileia screamed from inside. Young hatches another Idea, "Wait let's heat it up so that way we can slip it off. "Now why didn't I think of that Come on Lets do it." Trever replied as they moved Rileia to the next room and onto a burning fern us. "Ah, I'll Murder you Young!!" ''She yells from inside, as Young Adjusts the temperature Rileia begins to feel the heat from inside. "Hey Trever what's cooking? IT'S ME! I'm burning Up!!"'' As Young shuts off the Fern us he looks at Trever "That outta be hot enough" Trever reaches out to touch, he burns his paw. "Ouch It's too hot, lets dump it in the water to cool it off." They move Rileia again to a bucket of cold water and dump the pipe inside as it lets lose a barrage of steam. Rileia pants in relief of the coolness of the water. "Alright lets put her head in the vice and Yank It off." ''They move her to a Vice on the table, and tie the Pipe down. ''"Get me out!!" She yells again from inside the pipe, "Brace her up I'll grab her tail." "Gotcha." They both begin to Yank, but she still won't budge. "Wait a minute let's twist her out." Young added on as they begin to twist her. "Not that!!! Wait a minute! Wait A Minute!!!" She called from the inside, after a few twist her head was free at last, but her face was coated with black lines from trying to get her out. "Got ya out didn't we without even hurting the pipe." Rileia runs to a mirror and freaks when she sees her face. She does a fake smile, with a claw behind her back. "Yes you did Young" she charges at him with her claws out looking like an angry Beast, as Young runs "I'll murder You!!!" She Cried. Rileia Moves In For The Kill, Young can see it In her eyes that She's angry, about the way her face looks. Relationships 'Young Harrison Rivera/New Harrison' Young Harrison Rivera was considered to be a father and law to Riliea due to the fact that he rescued her from being gassed at the pound just like her sisters and parents and Siblings who sadly fell victims to this monstrosity In the crash of 1930. She showed various feelings for Harrison as a young kitten and would always defend him, worry and even lick his wounds clean that he gets from the Continental Forms or his mother when she is enraged on something that he has done to cause her to go nuts. She was later ejected with Human Animal Tigerian In 1934, and rose began to receive the intelligence as a human even though she is still a cat. Riliea looked at Young as her own father but things changed her feelings On December 7th, of 1939, when she was a secretary at Animal Actors and began to treat Young more as if she was her own son, there by worrying about his safety, making sure he is well repaired, and most of all keeping constant supervision on him against his Sugar antics get out of hand once again. After Young died In January 11th, of 2014 Riliea fell in to a large state of Sadness and depression that no one not even Trever could not make her bypass, until after the Third World War where she found out he was reactivated again as New Harrison Rivera. 'Neva' 'Trever Tortuis' 'Panemala Rivera' ''Trivia'' Category:Continental Lovers Category:Human Animal Tigerian Injected Animals Category:Harrison's Pet Cats